The Life and Times of Sexy Zexy and Foxy Roxy
by Compelled
Summary: Roxas and Zexion were the pleasure centers of the Organization. This is thier story. Format is a bit odd for the first few chapters, complete crack. Roxasx#8-11 and Zexionx#2-7
1. Chapter 1

The Life And Times Of Sexy Zexy and Foxy Roxy.  
Previously titled The Marvelous Misadventures of FapFap

Mkay, guys, I sure do hope you read this before the story.

This includes: PWP, the homo-erotic as well as heterosexuality, multiple pairings, masturbation, sex, BJs, HJs, RJs, and any other kinda J I mighta forgotten, many references to things I love- every person who comments on one correctly gets a dedication and may pick a pairing for me to smut up (my apologies if it sucks though). Oh, and any little things I mentioned that you want to see written out, just comment about and I'll type them up.

**

* * *

**

Was Roxas the whore of the Organization? It'd make sense, of course, seeing as _everyone _was his superior, but it just wasn't so. He had Zexion too. The elder members would never sleep with such a neophyte, a child. They weren't _that_ pedophiliac. Between him and Zexion they knew what each member liked, what they prefered.

Xemnas, the two learned, liked them both at once. And they had to make lists of ways to do it differently everytime. Luckily, Zexion loved puzzles and Roxas was quite creative, and they often had sleepovers together to plot out the next show for Superior. Zexion went as far as to trap a hanging cage in his Lexicon to set up for Roxas once. Xigbar wanted to be appreciated, he was quite shy under his cocky exteriour because of his scars, and he was honestly someone Zexion appreciated the beauty of. He would lick and

touch every scar and disfiguration on two's body, muttering describtions like those out of a Harlequin novel as he did so.

Xaldin liked rough. Legs around his waist, dreds being yanked with pleasure and pounded Zexion so hard into the matress he felt dirty; the embodiment of a certian blonde/brunette, in chaps and red panties', song. The only thing keeping Zexion from passing out was the fact that Xaldin sent whipping breezes around the room to cool him off.

Vexen was the most embarresed about the sexual encounters he had, and Zexion knew that if he hadn't offered to help relieve him, Vexen never would have even thought about it. Although he got on the others for not treating him as a superior, he hated the idea of his temporary partner being treated as under him. He liked it standing up, or sitting in a chair, so that the two were at even the entire time.

Lexaeus left things up to Zexion, mainly because he was nervous of hurting the lithe and petite body he adored. He was fumbling and gentle, for once living up to everyone's opinion of him; that he was a stupid oaf. Lex was in fact very smart, his quiet intelligence overpowering his strength quite often. Zexion loved the feeling of being engulfed by him, so he opted for doggy style, Lexaeus' form enclosing around him, his strong arms next to Zexion's thin limbs, and his broad, formed chest pressing agiasnt Zexion's smooth pale back. Lexaeus liked to suck on his thin neck, Zexion's wide, silky shoulderblades, and trail calloused fingers down the humps of his spine.

Saix, no suprise here, was extremely rough. He did, to Zexion's suprise, like to bottom. Him bottoming wasn't as suprising as that he explained he was worried he'd rip six's throat out. He tore slivers and chunks out of the headboard with his teeth and got many splinters under his nails as he clawed at it. Zexion loved watching his back muscles ripple as he moved beneath him.

* * *

Axel was always a rollercoaster. He was Roxas' best friend and knew exactly what he liked, and prefered to have the blonde top, and loved it when he got to ride the blonde. Sex with the two of them was casual and joking, like everything the two friends did together. Roxas loved to have Axel's exotic looks hovering over him, dripping with sweat and burning to the touch, and Axel loved Roxas' boy next door appearence thrusting into him.

Demyx loved oral. He liked giving it and receiving it. He like blow jobs and rim jobs and nipple teases and kissing. Perhaps since he was a water mage, things involving saliva came more natural to him. Demyx was both the perfect uke and seme, teasing and light as a bottom; like bubbles. But commanding and foggy eyed as a seme; like crashing waves. Demyx liked the lights on, with mists and fogs rolling around. He also got very lazy after an orgasm, making magical rain fall lightly and wash away the sweat and cum from the two blondes.

Luxord was the kinkiest man Roxas had ever met in his life. He had closets full of outfits, toys, and accessories that made the blonde's mind boggle. He'd always assumed Marluxia would be the kink, with his plants, but not Luxord. The most shocking part, was that Luxord himself often dressed up accordingly. Including his strange lesbains moods; cheerleaders and vollwyball players; nuns and schoolgirls; and once, the horror!, Namine and Larxene.

Marluxia was a romantic. Soft lighting, safe and traditional missonary style, making sure Roxas always came first, ialways/i. It was sweet and endearing after all Roxas' other escapades. He liked it slow and gentle, making sure all the bases were touched and fully devolped. A difference from his normal commanding air.

Larxene and Namine were special cases, like the Superior. Roxas thought of Namine like a sister, and prefered to snuggle with her, to talk, give endless amounts of hugs. Zexion, as well, couldn't imagine sleeping with Namine, and understood that she didn't want that either. They, instead, exchanged sweet chaste kisses, Namine found Zexion gave amazing massages, and Zexion found just how good of an antonmical drawer Namine was when he posed for her. Both boys had to much respect for the girl to fuck around with Larxene, and when they did approach her with apprehesive expressions and shy offers, she laughed in thier faces just they knew she would. Larxene was evil and bitchy, yes, but she also was a good fighter and a smart woman, and neither would disrespect her by trying to seduce her like they did with most of the other members.

* * *

We enter into The World That Never Was a particularly calm night, zooming into Roxas' room. He and Zexion sat on his bed, a notebook open between them. They spoke calmly and with giggles back and forth about the sexcapades, as they named them, they'd had so far that week. Roxas was laughing hysterically to a disturbed Zexion about Luxord dressing up in a frilly Lolita-like witch's dress, reminding the reader of a scene from... something he'd read where a maniac described murdering someone as though it was common and giggling over exploding eyeballs.

"God, and he kept cursing at my tail cause it was in the way of my ass, but he wouldn't take it off, and then he sat up too quickly to get lube and whacked the fuck out of his head on this giant ladder he had over the bed. Did you make that, by the way?" Roxas paused to look at the smirking Zexion who nodded.

"I didn't know what it was for though. I thought I heard some weird noises coming from his room when I was walking down the the lab... Dude! Did he have you _purring_?" Zexion's visible eye widened in amusement and Roxy groaned.

"My mouth felt all tingly and retarded. I felt like I was playing tractors with a five year old!" Roxas attempted his sad excuse of a purr, which kinda sounded liek he was trying to hack a loogey. Zexion collasped into laughter, resting his forehead on Roxas' knee. Roxas whacked the back of his head lightly.

"So, Sexy, who are you going to see tomorrow, hmm? How come all the higher ups are normal!" Zexy moaned lightly and rolled over to look up at his partner.

"Normal? I'm going to Saix's tomorrow, that is not normal! He barely has any headboard left!" The two sat in thought for a moment before making eye contact again and disolving into laughter.


	2. SLap My Fanny, Kiss My Face

The Life And Times Of Sexy Zexy and Foxy Roxy.  
Previously titled The Marvelous Misadventures of FapFap

Chapter Two: Slap My Fanny, Kiss My Face.

Zexion knocked on the door adored with XII, then walks in. Saix is at his desk, scribbling away with small, messy writing, the letters sharp and straight. He glances up at Zexion then stands, stripping of his coat obediantly, revealing he has nothing underneath. He climbs onto his bed and hovers submissivly in doggy style. Zexion smirks to himself then strips down and out of his clothes. He gets on his knees behind Saix, then backhands him across the ass. Saix grunts, and he does it again, and again, until his knuckles are a bit sore, and Saix's cheek is raw and red.

The man howls when Zexion drags his nails across the welts, and the shorter leans up to bite as hard as he can at any available flesh. He has to concentrate on peircing the skin, then pulls his bottom teeth up ripping the skin more. Saix groans a bit, and his nails tighten around the matress. He flops forward, upper half spread eagle and fingers curled around the boxspring, but ass high in the air. Zexion takes the hint and thrusts harshly into Saix. The man bucks his shoulders forward a bit, and leans over. Zexion continues thrusting, and Saix tears at the sides of the matress.

Zexion takes a moment to observe the man below him, amazed at the sight. His ass was round and firm, his back arches gracefully, shoulders wide and smooth. His back rippled as he moved, muscles shifting and waving, skin pink tinted and porcelian smooth. His arms buldged and his thighs were taught under layers of muscles. Zexion had to admit he was quite attached to all his 'charges', if you will, but Saix was one of hs favorites at times. The man was stronger than all of them, but so, so very broken on the inside. Most of the originals were. He needed pain, needed structure and punishment, but Zexion couldn't bring himself to do it most of the time. He couldn't break this perfect, lovely specimen below him.

He digs his knuckles into Saix's hips, then pulled back and thrust as hard as he could into Saix's prostate. He thrusts hard, barely pulling away, then slamming back into it. Saix howled, tearing out a bit of matress, leaving deep ragged scratches in it. Zexion moaned, releasing into Saix, and Saix squirmed joyfully beneath him, pulling his ass forward and pushing it back again. Zexion thrusts a few more times into Saix, leaning forward to wrap his fingers into Saix's hair thickly. He yanked his head back and bit into his neck. Saix moaned, arching his hips forward. Zexion pushed his hand down to roughly jerk and pinch at Saix's length. The man bucked his hips, seed spilling between Zexion's fingers.

Zexion collasps forward onto Saix, rubbing his pelvis over the man's back. He tugs Saix's hair a bit, biting the point of his ear.

"You did good, Saix." He purrs with a condescending tone, but means every word.

Saix ruts agaisnt the bed, and Zexion smiles softly to himself. He yanks Saix's hair again, and presses thier lips together. He pulls a sheet over the exhausted, and red, sore, bruised, man, nipping at his cheek. Saix wraps a bulging arm around Zexion, pressing thier lips together again. Zexion gnaws on his bottom lip, and Saix makes a rumbling noise in his throat. They part, and Saix drags the blanket over his head. Zexion kicks some matress stuffing out of his way and walks through a portal.


	3. ShowerNozzle

The Life And Times Of Sexy Zexy and Foxy Roxy.  
Previously titled The Marvelous Misadventures of FapFap

Chapter Three: ShowerNozzle

Demyx glanced up from tuning his Sitar at the knock on his door. His eyes widened, and he dismissed it to rush over as quickly as possible. He was only in a tight black wifebeater and equally tight leather pants, but the only people who ever knocked on his door were his superiors so he figured they wouldn't mind as long as he answered them quickly. He wrenched the door open to reveal a very amused Zexion.

"Ha-hello, Zexion. Can I help you with something?" Demyx huffs, and Zexion grins, taking a step forward. Demyx swallows hard and backs up, into something short and solid. Roxas.

"We wanted a favor... don't worry I plan to reward you for your help." Roxas nuzzles into Demyx's back, lightly groping his ass, and the boy smiles.

"Of course I'll help." He laughs, turning to glance at Roxas over his shoulder, and Zexion smirks. 'He may not want to help once he hears what it is...'

"And a bit of thanks from me of course..." Zexion grins cheekily, and suddenly there is another Roxas standing in front of him, rubbing at Demyx's crotch. The boy's knees buckle, and Zexion begins to speak quickly.

"See, Larxene's been really stressed lately..."

"Goddamnit!" Larxene slams her bathroom door shut and rubs at her cramping stomach.

"Ode to the joys of being a woman." She snarls to herself, turning on the hot water of the shower.

She unzips her jacket and slinks out of it, pulling off pants that are practically painted on. Her underwear slid down with them, and she flicks off her bra. She hops in, and the warm water sooths her muscles and she shaves quickly, then scrubs shampoo into her scalp. The whole thoughts of getting squeaky clean sooth her and she sighs quietly to herself, hunching agaisnt the wall. Her eyebrows scrunch as suddenly the water isn't raining down on her as hard, but then it returns again, pooling on the floor of the tub. It sits at her ankles, pulling her down to rest on the floor. Her eyebrows scrunch, and the water snakes up her ankles, caressing her calves.

"The fuck?"

Larxene's knees buckle as water pushes the back of them, and she lays on the floor, lifting her head to look around. The water still falls down, very warm, but somehow shields away from her face. A thin stream of water riveted around her thighs, gently nudging up between her. She shrugs lightly and gently lies her head down again.

The water breaches her and rubs agaisnt her clit, pressing hard and hot. It poundes down hard and broken, but still constantly swirling and covering her. Her legs twitch and her hips buck and squirm, but the water isn't deterred. It moves smoothly as she does, and wraps her body in wet warmth. Droplets fall on her nipples, run rivets in her belly button, and her mouth opens in a silent gasp. She cums with a soft cry, falling back and breathing deep. The hot water pools on her stomach and begins filling the tub. Larxene places a hand on her ribcage and settles back agaisnt the rim.

"They do say orgasms are good for PMS. Thanks boys."

"So, I just basically had waterclone sex with iLarxene/i? What if she kills me!" Demyx glances with wide eyes at Zexion, and he laughs.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Zexion steps into a portal, and Roxas slinks up again Demyx, licking his neck.

"Shall we reward you, valient knight?" Roxas, well the other Roxas, sucks an earlobe into his mouth, and Demyx crumbles a bit more.

"I forgot about you, er it, or the other Roxas, the clone." Demyx moans as the two pout, then just kiss each other.

A hand pushes him on his bed, and he gropes out in thier direction. The two climb forward and sit on him, one on each knee, then the left reaches forward to lap at his lips. Demyx' mouth falls open lazily, and Roxas pushing his tougne into the blonde's mouth and rolls it back out again. Demyx's tougne follows, his eyes rolling back as the clone, or maybe Roxas?, allows bites at his nipples. Roxas sucks Demyx's tougne into his mouth, sucking on the muscle like a baby on a bottle. Demyx drools a bit and moans, eyes fluttering shut and hips rocking.

The Roxas on the bottom unbuttons and peels down Demyx's pants, licking at his balls. The top Roxas plays with his tougne more, rocking his hips into Demyx's belly button. The sitarist reaches his hands up to tangle in Roxas' hair, and pulls the boy as close as he can pulling his tounge back and pressing his mouth back hard. The Roxas on the bottom responds by deepthroating Demyx, then pulling back to nip gently at his tip. Demyx's hips snap forward and Roxas pulls the organ back in his mouth, swallowing and humming.

The real Roxas, Demyx realizes, is the one kissing him. His cock brushes a ways down his throat, and there's no way anyone could take it that far, especially without bending his penis. Although, Roxas does have a pretty strong gag reflex. He loosens his grip on Roxas' hair now, and the other responds by pulling back a bit and licking at the side of Demyx's mouth. The clone scrapes his teeth over his tip again, sucking viciously. Demyx chokes, screaming a bit into Roxas' mouth, and the other blonde cums too at the sound of it, smearing his wet crotch across Demyx's stomach. The Roxas around Demyx's dick dissapates, and the two collasp backwards and breath heavily, Demyx blinking roughly.

"Thanks again, DemDem. See ya later." Roxas licks up his cheek then opens a portal and disapears.


	4. A Deliberation Break In Chapters

[Not dead. Just breaking, more to come soon!]

The Life And Times Of Sexy Zexy and Foxy Roxy.  
Previously titled The Marvelous Misadventures of FapFap

* * *

"Hello, gents. How've things been?" Luxord shuffles a deck of cards with a smirk, and the members settle into chairs or couches.

"Hey, Demyx." Larxene flounces by, leaning over to kiss the sitarist's cheek, then flounces back out of the room. Demyx blushes and coughs, avoiding the stares of the men on the couch. He shifts awkwardly and coughs, and Xaldin raises an eyebrow. He whistles and taps his pointer fingers together nervously, and several portals open as the other members settle in the room.

"Well, seems Nine has had a lovely week."

Vexen sank into a chair with a bored expression, barely withholding a sneer in Axel's direction. The redhead slowly lolled his head in Vexen's direction, tapping his fingers on a table. He smiles dangerously, and Vexen sniffs shallowly, resisting the urge to flinch. Axel leans forwards and opens his mouth, making the most perverse and disturbing gesture anyone, in this life or his last, had ever made at him. Vexen's eyes widen to the point of tears, and he thunked his head loudly on the back of his chair as he whipped back to get out of Axel's eye-line. Xigbar clears his throat rather loudly, cracking his knuckles. Axel pulls his tongue into his mouth and glances in Xigbar's direction as the other man rolls his eyes.

Lexaeus sits next to Vexen, and the scientist inwardly sighs in relief. Xigbar portals in, late as usual, and Marluxia flaunts his way into the room, sitting a little too close to both Lexaeus and Xaldin. Both men glance down at the feathered hair between them, then at each other. Lecherous grins are shared, and Marluxia withholds a squeak as hands encase around him, four large, rough, warm hands. He sinks back with a squeak, hidden between the bodies from everyone else.

"Everyone's here? Good. Anyone have and complaints, or suggestions, before we start?" Luxord rolls cards between his fingers as he glances around at the majority of the Organization, and Demyx blushes maroon, mumbling something.

"What's that?" Xigbar snaps his attention on the dirty blonde, and Demyx jumps and hurriedly mumbles something about clones, waving his hands around. Lexaeus smirks in recognition, flashing small-pupiled eyes in his direction.

"Right... so my fellow neophytes, we're all in agreement Roxas is doing well still? We can always switch him out for Demyx or Marluxia."

Luxord laughs as Demyx squawks, not used to being the center of attention for so long. Saix's face muscles twitch, then he slides a long, beefy arm over the boy's shoulders, taking pity on him. Everyone's attention turns to where they can make out Marluxia's pointy toed boots, with a bit more heel than is generally acceptable, but they lose him around the calves, and no audible noise comes from him. Xaldin and Lexaeus are stony faced, looking innocent, but there is a glint in their eyes that makes Axel throw back his head and laugh. Marluxia's boots began to quake, and Xigbar coughs loudly.

"We all agree that Zexion is doing good..." Xigbar shrugged and looked around, lost as to what was next.

"This set up seems to be going quite well indeed, far beyond my own expectations." The heads turned at the sight of the voice, Xemnas' lips quirking lightly, leaning over Luxord's chair, the blonde tenses and Xemnas' knuckles brush his shoulder-blades. Cards slip from his hands, fluttering all over the floor. Xigbar catches Vexen's glance and smirks, rolling his eyes toward the pair.

"Anyone wanna share their experiences?" Axel asks, waggling flaming red eyebrows.


End file.
